Patch Notes: May 10, 2017
Assassin Cassia ;Abilities *Ball Lightning ® **Damage reduced from 200 to 180 *Valkyrie ® **Damage increased from 190 to 225 ;Talents *Level 1 **Charged Strikes (Active) ***Damage bonus reduced from 25 to 20% Genji ;Talents *Level 4 **Dragon Claw (Passive) ***Damage activation requirement reduced from 415 to 375 *Level 7 **Cyber Shield (D) ***Spell Armor duration increased from 2 to 2.5 seconds **Dodge (Passive) ***Cooldown increased from 5 to 8 seconds Illidan ;Talents *Level 1 **Unending Hatred (Passive) ***Increased the amount of Basic Attack damage gained from killing Minions from .1 to .2 Nova ;Talents *Level 7 **Snipe Master (Q) ***Stacks are no longer lost when hitting non-Heroic targets Zul'jin ;Stats *Basic Attack damage reduced from 110 to 106 ;Talents *Level 13 **Voodoo Shuffle (Active) ***Cooldown reduced from 30 to 10 seconds Multi-Class Varian ;Stats *Basic Attack damage increased from 87 to 91 ;Talents *Level 1 **Overpower (Varian) (W) ***Reduced the damage bonus after Parrying a Basic Attack from 25 to 20% **High King's Quest (Passive) ***Increased the Basic Attack damage bonus from completing all 3 quests from 30 to 45 *Level 4 **Warbringer (E) ***Added functionality: ****Now also reduces the Mana cost of Charge by 50% *Level 7 **Live by the Sword (W) ***Increased the amount of parried Basic Attacks needed to reduce the cooldown of Parry from 2 to 4 Specialist Probius ;Abilities *Pylon Overcharge ® **Health bonus decreased from 50 to 30% **Damage decreased from 55 to 52 *Null Gate ® **Damage increased from 16 to 17 Support Auriel ;Abilities *Bestow Hope (D) **Hope generation from damage dealt to non-Heroes reduced from 8 to 5% Li Li ;Abilities *Cloud Serpent (W) **Damage reduced from 29 to 25 *Blinding Wind (E) **Cooldown increased from 8 to 9 seconds **Mana cost increased from 30 to 35 ;Talents *Level 1 **Gale Force (E) ***Damage bonus reduced from 50 to 40% *Level 7 **Lightning Serpent (W) ***Damage reduced from 15 to 14 :Developer Comments: While we’re happy that we’re seeing more Lili due to her recent buffs, they have gone a bit far in making the hero too powerful, particularly in double-support compositions. We’re reverting part of her Blinding Wind buff, and reducing the power of her Cloud Serpent so that she is not putting out quite as much damage in games. Lucio ;Abilities *Healing Boost (W) **Heal amount reduced from 3 to 2 ;Talents *Level 16 **Heliotropics (Q) ***Removed Uther ;Talents *Level 1 **Wave of Light (W) ***Mana return reduced from 10 to 8 Warrior Anub'arak ;Abilities *Locust Swarm ® **Damage reduced from 55 to 50 ;Talents *Level 1 **Nerubian Armor (Passive) ***Cooldown increased from 8 to 12 seconds *Level 4 **Bed of Barbs (Q) ***Damage decreased from 23 to 21 *Level 7 **Chitinous Plating (W) ***Cooldown reduction increased from .75 to 1 second Sonya ;Abilities *Whirlwind (E) **Cooldown increased from 4 to 5 seconds Bug Fixes *Abathur: Fixed an issue in which Networked Carapace provided a lower than intended Shield amount. Secondary Shields granted by Networked Carapace will no longer benefit from Sustained Carapace. *Azmodan: When Demonic Invasion is cast on an area of terrain that is not pathable, the Demonic Grunts will now be placed as close as possible to the casting location, rather than failing to spawn. *Azmodan: Issuing a Move Command during All Shall Burn's wind-up time will no longer cancel the Ability cast. *Gazlowe: Fixed an issue preventing Rock-It! Turrets from being self-cast or placed beneath unit and Hero models. *Kerrigan: Bladed Momentum will no longer grant cooldown reduction for secondary targets hit by Basic Attacks after learning Fury of the Storm. *Leoric: Fixed an issue in which Renewed Swing dealt more damage than intended. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes